Of Scotch and Mistletoe
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: Claire Lyons is having a horrible Christmas ... maybe scotch and mistletoe will do the trick


**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items, song lyrics, and anything at all recognizable are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons and Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Kristen Gregory, Massie Block, Josh Hotz, Cam Fisher, Layne Abeley, Todd Lyons, Nikki Dalton, Derrick Harrington

**Ratings:** K-T

**Summary:** Claire Lyons is having a horrible Christmas Eve... maybe some scotch and mistletoe and a familiar dark haired boy will do the trick.

* * *

Watching the brown liquid swirl with a sad expression on her face, Claire Lyons looked like someone had just killed her puppy. A pretty girl like her shouldn't have that expression especially on Christmas Eve but she did and it didn't help that Kristen had run off with her current on and off boyfriend, Joshua Hotz. Tonight was supposed to be a girls night in an attempt to get Claire out of bed or at least that was what Kristen had told her when she appeared out of the blue at her house. Massie had bailed last minute choosing instead to stay in with her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. So for awhile it had just been Kristen and her and it had been fun - dancing and drinking. Then Josh had shown up with her fucking stupid idiot asshole of an ex boyfriend. She greeted Josh with much enthusiasm before ditching the three for a glass of high quality scotch. She couldn't believe Cam fucking Fisher even thought that everything was good and dandy when he had fucking cheated on her with the biggest skank Layne Abeley. The girl would fuck anyone that was male and moving. Claire threw the glass back, letting the alcohol burn as it slid down her throat. She turned to the bar and tried to flag down one of the bartenders for another glass. She really needed it.

"Fancy seeing you here Lyons." a familiar voice interrupted her frantic yet frustrated waving.

Claire turned her head, her white blond hair spinning with the movement, to find an attractive dark haired boy standing there on the opposite side of the bar a smirk on his face. She sighed and said, "Kemp Hurley, what brings you to this crazy Christmas party?"

Kemp leaned against the bar and shrugged, "I'm trying to escape my crazy family. My mother brought her new boyfriend and my father brought his new younger girlfriend. So they're trying to out date each other or something. I told my dad that I would check on the bars tonight because I really just needed to get out of there. What about you Lyons?"

Claire groaned, placing her head in her hands and said, "It's a long story and I guess I've got nothing better to do than to tell you but I need a scotch now."

He laughed at her demanding tone and replied, "Coming right up your highness,"

She watched as he moved to grab the scotch. Kemp Hurley, she knew that this was Ethan Hurley's bar but she never thought that she would see Kemp. It was known that he spent a lot of time with his family during Christmas but she guessed that ever since his parent's divorce, he didn't see the point. For her, she never did anything on Christmas Eve. Todd always went to his girlfriend's, Nikki Dalton, Christmas dinner and tomorrow he would join her and their parents for a nice, quiet, civilized supper. Nothing special.

"Here Lyons, one scotch as requested." Kemp said as he placed it in front of her, made exactly how she liked it, "So what's the deal? Why do you look like someone killed your puppy?"

Claire couldn't help but laugh as she stole a candy cane that was sitting in a jar, "I found out today that Cam was cheating on me with Layne fucking Abeley. And instead of hanging out with my best friends (they ditched me for their boyfriends), I get to sit here, getting drunk and watching my ex-boyfriend grind some nameless girl. Argh, I can't believe he cheated on me with the one girl that will sleep with anyone."

Kemp stared at her with a undecipherable emotion and Claire glanced down again at her liquid, watching it swirl in her glass. She always found it comforting that despite how often her life changed, some things didn't. She took a long sip of her drink, turning to look at the dancing sweaty bodies. She figured that Kristen had left with Josh so she didn't bother trying to find the strawberry blonde. Instead, she turned back to Kemp who was still looking at her and she asked, "What Kemp?"

He took a minute to respond, "He cheated on you? Wow... what an ass." Claire made a noise of agreement as she finished off her scotch. She felt Kemp's stare on her and she turned to raise her eyebrow as he continued, "You know I never thought Cam was worth your time Claire. Why'd you even date him in the first place?"

Claire shrugged, "He was my first Kemp. I always forgave him because he was my first for everything. But now it's over and you know something, I'm relieved I don't have to deal with his shit anymore."

Kemp laughed at her blunt answer as she played with her long hair, pulling it into a long ponytail. She was beautiful, he had always thought so. She had this sparkle that just captured him, he wouldn't deny that he had always harboured a crush on Claire Lyons even when he was out manwhoring his way through the Westchester female population. He suddenly didn't want to be in the bar anymore and he said, holding out his hand to Claire, "Let's get out of here."

Claire stared at him puzzled, "Where are we gonna go?"

Kemp pulled out a bottle of scotch (the same one that Claire had been drinking) and said, tugging on her hand, "I have a spot,"

An impish grin emerged on her face as she caught onto his meaning and let him pull her through the crowded bar until they reached a door that said _Employees Only. _He pulled out his key, unlocking it, before throwing it open and pulling her up the stairs. They climbed and climbed their way, passing a number of doors before they reached the top and Kemp swung it open.

There they stood. In the middle of Manhattan on the Upper East Side on Christmas Eve. A boy. A girl. And a bottle of scotch.

Claire sat on the edge of the rooftop, her feet dangling over the ledge as she took a swig of the bottle. She could feel Kemp's intense stare and said, "Are you going to just stare at me all night?"

Kemp laughed as he came to stand beside her , taking the bottle out of her hand and drinking some of the liquor. He grabbed her arms, hauling her up next to him and said, "You should know Lyons, I don't do this."

"Do what Hurley? Take drunk girls up to the rooftop in an attempt to seduce them? Please, I know your reputation. How could you resist this? The rooftop is perfect." Claire replied skeptically.

He placed the bottle down and said, hold on to her shoulders, "Seriously Claire, I haven't shown anyone the roof before."

Claire could tell that Kemp was trying to tell her something important but her mind couldn't decipher what it was. All she knew was that Kemp was standing awful close to her and she couldn't help but be attracted to him. His cologne alone was driving her crazy. Suddenly, before she could even blink, Kemp's lips were on hers and she was floating. His mouth moved skillfully over hers and she melted into the kiss, letting his tongue into her mouth as he nibbled on the bottom of her lip. She needed to be closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her as she moaned appreciatively when he bit down on her lower lip and then sucking on it.

Then it was over. And there they were standing on the top of the rooftop in the middle of Manhattan on the Upper East Side on Christmas Eve. A boy. A girl. And mistletoe.

"What was that Hurley?" Claire demanded, she was stunned by the sudden kiss but she didn't move away from him.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and leaned his forehead against hers and said with a mischievous smile, "Mistletoe Lyons,"

Claire glanced up to find no mistletoe above them but before she could even say anything, Kemp swooped in and covered her mouth with his again; swallowing her protests. Claire found that she couldn't think of anything but the feel of his mouth on hers and the way it was making her feel. As they stood there, kissing their way to the end of Christmas Eve, Claire couldn't help but feel like her Christmas was turning to be a better one than she ever expected.

Kemp pulled away gasping for breath and he said with a sweet smile, "Merry Christmas Claire,"

It was then that they heard a clock strike 12 and Claire grinned at him, "Merry Christmas Kemp," as she kissed him once again.

And there they stood on the roof in the middle of Manhattan on the Upper East Side on Christmas Day. A boy. A girl. Mistletoe. And a bottle of scotch.

And maybe something more. For every year for the rest of their lives, Claire and Kemp would celebrate Christmas Eve with a bottle of scotch and mistletoe on the rooftop in Manhattan on the Upper East Side.

* * *

**A/N: Part two of the Christmas One Shot Series. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas! **


End file.
